


Double-O-Seven

by M_Renoir



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, OC spy, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, it's a confusing mess of spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Renoir/pseuds/M_Renoir
Summary: It wasn't everyday that you had to fight someone who was essentially your double over a mutual love interest. But today was hardly every day, the two BLU Spies were hardly normal people.





	Double-O-Seven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [8bitbites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitbites/gifts).



> HENRI BELONGS TO 8BITBITES. This is kinda old fanon about how each map is a different base and has a different set of mercs? Both René and Henri are heavily headcanoned BLU Spies (pretty much to the point of being OCs), while Dell just kinda exists in the background. I hope it doesn't get too confusing because there are only so many epithets I can use without sounding stupid and they happen to share /literally every single one/. Also, I did not proofread most of this fic, so there's that.

It wasn't everyday that you had to fight someone who was essentially your double over a mutual love interest. But today was hardly every day, the two BLU Spies were hardly normal people. 

 

It just so happened that one day, the Spies’ schedules coincided with one another’s, which resulted in both of them showing up at Dell’s door almost at the same time. 

 

The first Spy to arrive was Henri, dressed to the nines as per usual. He was perfectly on time, exactly as he had hoped. After all, all he had to do was cross a battlefield to reach Engie. 

 

“Mon cher laborer,” he called, lightly rapping on the door of the workshop, “I’m here.”

 

Dell, meanwhile, was quickly clearing up his workshop. He has received multiple cryptic messages earlier, all promising a visit, which he assumed came from Spy.  _ Which _ Spy exactly, he wasn't too sure, but he looked forward to the visit anyway. At the knock and the sound of Henri’s voice, he quickly shoved the pile of scrap he was carrying into a drawer under his workbench, kicked it closed, and rushed to open the door. Well, that was one question answered. 

 

“Evenin’ darlin’,” he smiled, letting the Spy in. Henri returned the smile, stepping gracefully inside. 

 

“How have you been?” the Spy asked, brushing just slightly against Dell as he strolled leisurely towards his favorite chair. Dell shut the door behind them and joined him, pulling up a second chair. 

 

“I've been well,” he replied agreeably. “Busy with work and all that. How’ve you been keeping?” 

 

“I have also been doing well,” Henri nodded. “Although I do have a few concerns involv--”

 

A second knock sounded on the door. Henri’s brows furrowed. 

 

“Should I go?” he asked cautiously. Dell, meanwhile, froze. So  _ this _ was why he had gotten what he felt like were too many messages.  _ Both _ Spies were visiting. This was not going to end well. Technically, they were in an open relationship, but… There was just a feeling of unease that settled deep in the pit of his stomach. Spies don’t mix with one another, and from the sound of it, Henri wasn’t too accepting of sharing Dell tonight with anyone. 

 

“Uh--Just sit tight a moment, I'll be right back--” The Engineer hastily scrambled to answer the door. 

 

René had been slightly delayed on the trip, the road between Gorge and Dustbowl being slightly rougher than he had expected. Something regarding a stampede of escaped antelopes being transferred to a zoo. Nonetheless, he had managed to make up most of the lost time, and showed up just late enough to miss Dell bringing Henri inside the workshop. 

 

He was adjusting his already immaculate lapels when Dell opened the door a crack. Immediately, several alarm bells raised in René’s head. Dell always opened the door about halfway, just wide enough to let him in. This wasn’t even wide enough for him to get an arm inside. 

 

“Bon soir, petit,” he greeted coolly, not allowing his face to betray his suspicions. “Am I interrupting something?” 

 

“Uh--” Dell quickly glanced inside before facing René again, a big, sheepish smile plastered on his face. “No! Nope, not at all! The workshop--it uh… It's just a bit of a mess at the moment, just lemme clear up some--”

 

“What is going on here?” Another French-accented voice sounded from behind Dell’s back. René’s eyebrows shot up into his mask. Another Frenchman? There was definitely something going on here.

 

The door opened much wider now to reveal a very stressed-looking Dell and a second irate Frenchman, clad in the exact same uniform as René, and standing at exactly his height. The Spies stared at each other for one heated moment before they both reached in one fluid movement for their weapons. Dell quickly inserted himself between them, putting a hand on each man’s chest. 

 

“Fellas--Fellas, there's no need to fight--” he tried to reason. “Why don't we--uh-- take this ins--” 

 

“Non,” Henri interjected, his face a mask of fury. “This… This isn't what we agreed to, laborer.”

 

“Certainly not,” René agreed, his gaze not leaving Henri’s face. “I'd ask what the meaning of this is, but I feel it's clear as day. Don't you,  _ Spy _ ?” He spat out their shared class title as if the word personally offended him. Which to a degree, it did, but only in this context. 

 

“I think it's perfectly clear,” Henri replied, his eyes narrowing slightly. “I think there's something we need to settle, between the two of us, as… Gentlemen.” Smoothly, he slid out of Dell’s reach and pulled out his knife.

 

René mirrored Henri’s movements, stepping to one side so Engie was no longer sandwiched between them. His knife glinted in the half light coming from the workshop. 

 

“Now gentlemen--” Dell tried one last time at mediating this conflict, but both Spies simultaneously brushed him aside and lunged at each other. 

 

After the initial lunge, any onlooker would likely be slightly confused about which spy was which. Dell certainly was. He backed up into the workshop and closed the door before anyone could notice the commotion and come checking on them. The last thing he needed was for his team to find out that there were not just one, but  _ two _ BLU Spies essentially fighting over him. It was flattering, to a degree, but also extremely distressing. He didn't want to be fought over. Couldn't they just share? 

 

René and Henri stumbled back into the workshop, taking quick jabs at one another. The small room filled with tools and tables was far too cramped for combat, but that didn't stop either spy from trying. 

 

“ _ I'll show you your place, bastard-- _ ” René snarled, switching to French for more ease. He slashed with his knife, catching Henri on the sleeve as the other spy darted backwards to avoid the attack. 

 

“ _ My place? I my place is at his side, you're the one interfering _ !” he retorted, flowing smoothly into a counterattack. Henri’s blade caught René on the cheek, slicing through the fabric of his mask and drawing blood. He clapped a hand over the wound, bringing his fingers away to see blood staining his kid leather gloves. His mouth twisted into a snarl. 

 

“ _ At least I'm not the one whoring myself to the nearest attractive man _ ,” René snapped, his gaze flickering between Henri and the objects lying around the workshop. Dell might not be too happy if he disturbed any of the machines, but… He could use this terrain to his advantage. Taking a few steps backwards, René began formulating his plan. 

 

Henri scoffed, gaining confidence as he stepped forward. He saw the other spy’s gaze wavering and the backward steps that he took. It was weakness. It showed that his rival was slipping. 

 

“ _ Me? A whore? The kettle is calling the pot black, I see _ ,” he replied, daring to smirk widely. “ _ You're the one desperately crawling all the way here for a little company. _ ” Henri took one final step before striking, confident that he had René in his clutches for good. 

 

René felt the wall press firmly against his back as he took one last step backwards. Perfect. As Henri spoke, he felt for the distinctive metal of the wrench he knew always hung unused at that very spot. In one swift movement, he sidestepped in the narrow space, slipping the tool from its hook. René let Henri’s momentum throw him off balance, using that to his advantage as he slammed the heavy tool against the other Spy’s stomach. 

 

“ _ I think instead of throwing insults, you should've paid attention to your opponent _ ,” he taunted as Henri stumbled back, gasping for air. The knife slipped from his fingers with a metallic clatter, the heavy wrench soon joining it on the ground as René cast it aside. “ _ I’m a little disappointed, admittedly. I didn't take you for an amateur. _ ” He strode forward, shoving Henri to the ground. Pinning him down, René straddled the other Spy’s waist and brought his knife to Henri’s neck. Adrenaline pumped through René’s veins, his eyes glittering with triumph. 

 

Henri was already planning even as he struggled to take a breath. He still had his last resort weapon. All he could do as he reached his hands up was hope that it would blindside René long enough to buy himself some more time. 

 

René froze when he felt one hand creep up the outside of each of his thighs. 

 

“ _ I can see you're a man of good taste, _ ” Henri began, managing to paste a smirk on his face. It ended up as more of a grimace, as he wheezed in a painful breath. “ _ Your… Suit is incredibly fine _ .” René did a slight double take, before his eyebrows furrowed and he pressed his knife down harder on Henri’s neck. 

 

“ _ Flattery gets you nowhere _ ,” he growled. Henri kept up the act, pausing briefly at René’s hips to squeeze slightly. 

 

“ _ It makes me wonder why I wanted him and not… You _ ,” he pressed on, his gaze trailing down the other Spy’s figure. Henri licked his lips, which had the double effect of wetting his chapped lips and distracting the angered man on top of him. 

 

“ _... What are you doing? _ ” René hissed. He could feel his face heating up beneath his mask, and could only pray that the blue fabric hid most of it. 

 

“ _ Realizing my mistake _ ,” Henri replied simply. He dragged his fingers back down René’s leg, this time letting them tickle down the insides of his thighs. René nearly jumped out of his skin. Somewhere inside, he admitted that Henri was indeed attractive. Even beneath a layer of cloth, René could see that Henri had beautiful facial structure, and from what he could feel from sitting on top of him, he wasn't lacking in any other departments either. But what was the point of him thinking like this? René forced himself to concentrate back on the task at hand, which was to murder his rival in as bloody a way as possible. 

 

“ _ You’re interested, _ ” a voice teased from below him. “ _ It's written all over your face… Why don't we just let this go? Must we fight? I’d much rather see how skilled you are in the bedroom.”  _

 

René stayed stubbornly still for several seconds, not quite letting up the pressure but not increasing it either. His mind raced and his heartbeat pounded in his ears, whether from adrenaline or something else, he wasn’t sure. 

 

It was the audible click of someone swallowing thickly that snapped René out of his thoughts. He had almost forgotten that Dell was watching all of this happen. Both spies glanced up to see their Engineer standing a short distance away, watching with a little too much interest and with a little too few attempts at intervention. 

 

“Someone seems to be enjoying the show,” Henri commented in English, the smug grin widening on his face. Dell’s face immediately colored before he quickly averted his eyes and cleared his throat. 

 

“Someone who really shouldn’t be,” René muttered darkly. “What is the meaning of this, petit? You seeing someone else I  _ suppose  _ I can tolerate, but seeing  _ another Spy _ ? Especially a Spy who, for all intents and purposes, looks slightly like me?”

 

Henri frowned, the smirk disappearing as he realized the implications of René’s words. “Are we really just a pretty face and a warm body to you, Dell?” he asked, sounding hurt. Dell vehemently shook his head. 

 

“No! No—I would never—“

 

“Then explain!” René demanded. He turned his knife on Dell, leveling it threateningly at him, even though he obviously couldn’t reach from this far away. “Why are we both here? Was one just not good enough for you?” 

 

“No, I—I like you both! A lot! For different reasons—“ 

 

“You’re grasping at straws, Dell,” Henri observes with a note of disappointment. “... Monsieur,” he turned to address René, laying a hand suggestively on his hip, “I think we should leave him to clean up the mess he made and have our own fun.” 

 

René jumped as if someone had just shocked him with a jolt of electricity. “Wh—Why are you still going on about this?” he demanded. 

 

“ _ Because we can make him watch _ ,” Henri hissed in French. René’s eyes widened, then leveled both Dell and Henri with a calculating stare. 

 

“ _... We could remind him what he is missing out on _ ,” he mused as he flicked the knife closed and tucked it back into an inside pocket. 

 

“ _ I’m glad we could come to an agreement _ ,” Henri purred, sliding out slightly from under René, just enough so he could sit up. The next part was a little more difficult. As much as he wished he were in a position to take control of the situation, Henri knew he shouldn’t push this too far. From the looks of things, René wasn’t entirely on board quite yet, even if he was going along for now. 

 

Dell, in the meantime, was watching the conversation happen with increasing agitation. Suddenly, his work clothes felt entirely too hot and too tight, his eyes widening when the conversation shifted into muted tones. Since they were speaking in French, he could only pick out bits and pieces of the conversation, not quite enough to understand the meaning. But the topic of conversation became crystal clear when Henri leaned forward and captured René’s lips in a deep, open-mouthed kiss. 

 

There was absolutely no need for kissing to be this loud or dramatic, René internally grumbled as he leaned into Henri. Nor was bedding a fellow Spy. But it was just for show. Just to make Dell that much more uncomfortably aroused, which, at a glance, the Engineer seemed to be. They broke apart with a wet smack, both of them panting slightly to catch their breath. With practiced fingers, Henri unbuttoned René’s jacket and waistcoat, pushing them both off his shoulders and letting them drop to the ground. A bit of petty revenge, since his pants were likely dirtied beyond repair from sitting on the workshop floor for so long. Plus, his stomach still hurt from being hit with the wrench, the sore muscles there twanging with pain every time he moved. 

 

René hissed slightly in annoyance when he felt his clothes hit the floor. “ _ I thought you were aware they were expensive _ ,” he snarled, leaning in slightly. 

 

“ _ I am _ ,” Henri replied smugly, grinning at the seething Spy seated on his lap. He would have said more if René didn’t choose that moment to lean in for a rough kiss, nipping at his lips. Henri let out a dramatic moan, mostly for Dell’s benefit, and ran his hands over René’s chest, feeling the fabric of the shirt bunch and shift beneath his fingers. He could feel the contours of René’s chest through his shirt, and took a few brief moments to rub his fingers over his nipples, earning himself a rather strangled moan. 

 

“N-now wait just a moment fellas,” Dell finally spoke up, his face now almost the same shade as his shirt. “Maybe—uh—” Both Spies paused and fixed Dell with a withering stare. “Uh… Y’know what? Never mind. I’ll just… Be… Over here… Minding my own business…” Business which most likely involved going someplace where neither Spy could see him but he could still hear them. 

 

“No, you don’t,” René growled, standing up. As almost an afterthought, he picked up his discarded outerwear and slung them over one arm as he stepped over Henri, who clambered to his feet immediately after. 

 

“You’re staying right where you are,” the other spy agreed. “And you’re going to watch.” 

 

René nodded and strode over to Dell, who swallowed thickly and nearly tripped over the table behind him in his haste to retreat. Moving in tandem, the Spies used their combined strength to force him into a chair. After setting his clothes gingerly down on a nearby table, René went to find something to restrain their semi-willing voyeur with. In the meantime, Henri used his belt to tie Dell’s hands behind the chair. 

 

“Spy, please—“ Dell begged, “Just hear me out?” Henri pretended to think about it for a moment before he shook his head. 

 

“Mm… I rather like the way this evening is going. Maybe if you apologize to us properly, we might let you join in.” 

 

Dell opened his mouth to say something else when Rene returned, a gag in one hand and a convenient length of rope in the other. It was clear he has gone through not just the workshop but also the Engineer’s private collection of toys. As René finished immobilizing Dell, Henri carefully shrugged off his jacket and waistcoat, folding them neatly next to René’s. He hoped they would be able to remember whose clothes were whose by the end, although he assumed they were similar enough in size that it wouldn’t really matter in the end. 

 

The last article of clothing they took off were their ties, the Spies almost perfectly matching each other's movements. Checking one last time that Dell wouldn’t be able to break free easily, the two Spies got down to business. 

 

Henri sat himself on one of the cleaner work tables, spreading his legs slightly to let René in between. Taking advantage of his slight increase in height, he curled a finger under René’s chin and tilted his head up slightly before he leaned in for a kiss. René hummed in satisfaction. Of course, he hadn’t expected Henri to be a  _ bad _ kisser, but he also didn’t quite expect the other spy to be this good. Maybe this wasn’t such a horrible idea after all. It sounds nice to be with someone who was most likely skilled at whatever René propositioned. And it would be nice to be with someone who appreciated the amount of effort and training certain activities needed. 

 

As they kissed, René slowly unbuttoned Henri’s shirt. As soon as the buttons were all undone, he ran his gloved hands over the other Spy’s chest, leaning just slightly to one side so Dell could get a good look. 

 

“Gloves—off—“ Henri demanded between kisses, catching René’s hands as he moved. The other spy froze, considering his options. He hated taking off his gloves, largely for personal reasons, although he really really did not want to do that around his fellow Spy. 

 

“ _... Later,”  _ he replied in French. 

 

“ _ You could put on a much better show if you took them off now. I’m sure you know—“ _

 

_ “I’m perfectly aware, thank you,” _ René responded sharply. “Perhaps I should remind you that I easily overpowered you earlier. I could do that again if I have to.” The last two sentences were spoken in English, almost as a reminder not just for the Spy seated on the work table but also for the Engineer tied to the chair. Henri blinked in confusion before his eyes widened minutely in understanding. So this was how they would play this out. Very well. Two could play at this game. 

 

“You almost sound like you want to,” he teased. “Do you, monsieur?” 

 

“Perhaps,” René admitted. “ _ It depends if you’d like me to. _ ” 

 

“ _ Please, _ ” came the breathy response. That was permission enough for René to finally let his neutral facade crack slightly, a sly smile spreading across his lips. That rare smile sent a shiver down Henri’s spine and, unless he was imagining it, elicited a frustrated groan from Dell, who was watching a short distance away. 

 

René reached for the tie he had discarded earlier and wound it around Henri’s head, making sure to cover his eyes. A whine of complaint escaped the other Spy’s lips, but no other objections were made. 

 

“ _ A compromise, my friend. I’m afraid I cannot let you see my hands. _ ” René slid Henri’s shirt off, baring his shoulders, and let the fabric gather around his wrists. It was only then that he revealed his hands, the Spy using his teeth to tug the gloves off in two fluid, practiced motions. 

 

Henri groaned and arched his back into the touch as he felt René touch him again, this time with bare hands. Curiously, the texture of his hands felt slightly off, not quite what Henri expected of hands that rarely saw the light of day. He just couldn’t quite put his finger on why. Still, it was a pleasant sensation. He tried to focus on that instead of trying to analyze exactly what might be wrong with René’s hands. 

 

After another slow kiss, René braced his arms on the table and started kissing lower and lower on Henri’s body. He began by slowly sucking a few hickies into the other Spy’s collarbone, one moment grazing his teeth against the sensitive skin, the next laving his tongue over it. Henri responded well, pressing obligingly slightly into René’s touch. Whether this was an act or for real, neither Spy was willing to address at the moment. Questing still further down, René trailed even more kisses down Henri’s chest, making sure to leave bright red marks that glistened with saliva in the dim light of the workshop. Between Henri’s occasional moans of pleasure and the sucking sounds his lips made when leaving contact with the other spy’s skin, René thought he could hear Dell groaning with frustration and straining at his bonds. Good. Serves him right. He wanted both, and now he will have none, at least for one night. 

 

“Ah!” Henri cried out when René flicked his nipple with his tongue before covering it with his lips. The Spy let out a soft groan of his own. This idea was very quickly growing on him, especially with how responsive the other Spy was to his ministrations. René settled his hands on Henri’s waist as he paid more attention to his chest, licking and teasing until his nipples were hard and red, slick with René’s saliva. 

 

“ _ Monsieur--please-- _ ” Henri begged, reaching to put a hand on the back of René’s head. The other Spy firmly took hold of Henri’s wrist and placed it back down on the table.

 

“Be patient,” he replied lowly, although he did intend to move on very soon. René returned to his work with a soft sigh, licking his lips to wet them slightly. Trailing his hands down the remainder of Henri’s body, he began to work on loosening the other Spy’s trousers, slipping them down enough to reveal his growing need, outlined in his briefs. René paused briefly to let Dell get a nice long look before he continued, pressing his lips over the fabric, mouthing Henri from on top of his briefs. The other Spy bucked, a surprised gasp escaping his lips, followed by a long, needy moan. 

  
René drew back after another few moments, licking his lips to moisten them in preparation for what he had planned next. In one smooth motion, he slid Henri’s briefs off, revealing the Spy’s erection, already hard and leaking precum. René paused again, glancing in Dell’s direction. The Engineer had fallen silent, a clear tent in his pants as he watched the two Spies. Good. He leaned forward, his breath ghosting over Henri’s cock, making the other Spy whine and squirm for a moment before he took his head in his mouth. 

 

The reaction was immediate: Henri bucked his hips again, and if it weren’t for René’s hands holding him back somewhat, he would’ve probably made René gag. Still, he drew back just slightly with a frown on his face. 

 

“ _ Did I not tell you to be patient _ ?” he growled. “ _ Any more of this and I’ll punish you just like we are punishing our dear laborer _ .” Henri’s only response was to whine in frustration before he stilled. For a moment, René just watched the other Spy’s chest rise and fall as he tried to steady his breaths, admiring his handiwork. Red marks, some bright and some faint, traced the path that René took along Henri’s body. Blossoming on Henri’s abdomen were blueish purple bruises, shaped roughly like the head of a wrench. Another rush of satisfaction flooded René, the Spy taking a brief moment to gently press his fingers along the outskirts of the bruises, earning him a few moans of complaint. That, perhaps, was the most rewarding part of the night so far. Finally, oh  _ finally _ , he licked his lips and returned to giving Henri’s cock much-wanted attention. 

 

René licked a long, hot stripe up the underside, making sure to flick his tongue slightly just as he reached the head, earning him a wanton moan as Henri slapped the palm of his hand against the table, wanting more but unable to physically push for more. Taking that as a signal he could proceed, René pressed a trail of kisses along one side of Henri’s cock, letting his breath lightly ghost over the wet, sensitive skin between each kiss. 

 

“You--You’re incredibly skilled,” Henri murmured, loud enough for Dell to hear. It was in part acting and part truth. “Mm--” He shuddered slightly as René took him in his mouth again, slowly working in deeper. The hot wetness of René’s mouth was almost becoming too much for Henri, who grunted a warning for René to stop. 

 

And suddenly, that blissful heat was gone, leaving Henri gasping for more. But he knew he couldn’t, not yet. He tilted his head down, vaguely facing the direction he thought René was most likely in. There was a shuffle of cloth and René slid Henri’s pants lower, only managing to tug one leg out. Deciding that was good enough, René stood, supporting Henri with one hand. 

 

“ _ Did you come prepared?”  _ René asked, already reaching for where their clothes were piled. Henri nodded and gestured to his jacket with a jerk of his head. Stretching the rest of the way, René picked up the jacket and gave it a quick search, locating the bottle fairly quickly. Their clothes were fairly similar in structure, both having been screened by the company to make sure it was fit for working at BLU. Once the bottle was retrieved, René tossed the jacket back to where it was laying previously, unscrewing the cap and pouring a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. Much to his dismay, he realized that he and Henri used the exact same type of lubricant, right down to the line that the bottle was from. Putting that distressing thought aside, he placed one hand on Henri’s chest, gently but firmly pressing him back until he was lying on his back. Using one hand, he hoisted one of Henri’s legs over his shoulder. Henri quickly caught on and used his own strength to hook his other leg over René’s shoulder. 

 

The lube suitably warmed, René reached down and pressed one finger against Henri’s entrance. Henri arched his back in anticipation, pressing down against René’s finger. After another few moments of waiting, René pressed his finger in, moving agonizingly slowly. 

 

“You can go faster--” Henri encouraged, hoping that he would be listened to. “I prepared myself before coming here.” René nodded and pressed on a little faster. If he were completely honest, he was also running a little low on patience for the slow teasing he had been forcing himself to do. Pressing his finger into Henri’s inner walls, he slowly felt around until Henri shouted and thumped his fist against the table, arching his back in an attempt to fuck himself on René’s finger. 

 

“ _ Dramatic, are we _ ?” the Spy observed, his breaths coming a little faster at the sight of Henri squirming against the table. The flush that must have started at Henri’s cheeks had spread down his neck and across his collarbone, rapidly encroaching on his chest. René poured a little more lube onto his fingers and began to work a second finger in. Henri’s entrance had a slight give to it that showed indeed that he had prepared beforehand. It was easy to work two fingers inside, sinking in to the second knuckle. Scissoring his fingers, he leaned over Henri to capture his lips in a slow, heated kiss. Henri bucked and keened, the sounds muffled slightly by René’s mouth. 

 

Feeling like he’s dragged this out for long enough, René added a third finger. The reaction was almost immediate: Henri as good as tried to kick René, slamming his heels against René’s back in his haste for more. With a grunt of pain, he paused, glaring at the other Spy. 

 

“ _ You keep doing that and I’ll stop being gentle with you, _ ” he snarled. “ _ I hope you remember what position you are in _ .” Henri balled up his hands and kicked his feet again, almost in defiance, although he made sure not to accidentally slam his heels against René’s back again. 

 

“ _ Only if you hurry up, _ ” the spy hissed back. René rolled his eyes before he remembered that Henri couldn’t see him. Even so, he hoped his silence was enough to convey his exasperation. If that didn’t, then the sudden, vicious curl of his fingers did. Henri let out a full throated yell, his head thumping back against the table. His legs tightened around René’s shoulders in an attempt to pull his body closer. With a smug smirk, René continued, alternating between curling his fingers and scissoring them. Wanton noises of pleasure escaped Henri’s lips in short bursts, occasionally mixed in with words that could’ve been French or English. René wasn’t too sure of the language, but what he  _ was _ sure of was his own growing desire, the heat pooling in his stomach and traveling lower. He didn’t ask Henri whether or not he was ready before he pulled his fingers out. Pausing, he wiped his fingers on Henri’s shirt. The action was met with a quiet grunt of protest, although no other comment was made. René struggled to undo his own pants, his fingers slipping slightly against the button and zippers, before he finally gave up and just shoved them down, briefs and all. The slight burning on his cock from fabric being moved too roughly over it was suddenly met by the relatively cooler air of the workshop. René poured a generous amount of lube into his palm and slicked himself up, positioning himself between Henri’s legs. 

 

At this point, he had all but forgotten about Dell, who was still bound to the chair. It was the slight groan and the creak of the chair that made René tilt his head slightly and glance in Dell’s direction. He glanced between Henri, who was getting even more impatient now and was attempting yet again to draw René in with his legs. He resisted, of course, and waited just a beat longer than he originally planned to before pressing his cock against Henri’s entrance. 

 

“Please-- _ Please _ \--” The pleas, spoken in two different languages, were enough to coerce René into action. In one smooth motion, he slid into Henri’s well-prepared ass, groaning with satisfaction as he sank in up to the hilt. He paused for a moment to get used to the feeling of being surrounded in warmth, and let Henri get used to the feeling of being filled. 

 

Henri squirmed slightly, adjusting himself to let René get a better angle when he began moving. This didn’t quite feel the same as Dell, but no one would ever be quite the same. René was, however, pleasantly different, thin where Dell was thick, and slightly longer. Henri noted through the haze of pleasure that René had a nice curve to his cock, but all other comparative or analytical thoughts were immediately chased from his mind when René began moving. Already sensitive from the foreplay earlier, Henri cried out again, his hands curling against the table. 

 

Starting with a few shallow thrusts, René quickly built up a steady pace. He grunted with exertion, digging his fingers into Henri’s hips, just enough to leave more bruises. By the time this was over, he wanted reminders of his presence to linger all over Henri’s body. 

 

“ _ A-ah! Spy-- _ ” He had no other name to call René save for their shared class title and ‘sir’, and at the moment, he felt that calling René ‘sir’ had implications he didn’t want to delve into quite yet. Perhaps another day. “ _ Spy--Please--Oh God _ \--” Henri arched his back and tried to move with René, squeezing just slightly around his cock. 

 

René groaned in response, not really able to put a name to Henri at the moment. This was confusing enough without him  _ also _ calling out their class title. He paused momentarily, panting to catch his breath, which prompted Henri to whine loudly and insistently try to draw René back in. Beyond words at this point, René pointedly waited several seconds longer before continuing, sliding back in with a loud moan of his own before setting an even more punishing pace. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, accompanied by the grunts and moans of the two Spies. Pressure steadily built in the pit of Henri’s stomach, pleasure sparking each time he felt the head of René’s cock press against his prostate. The sounds escaping his lips were near nonstop now, occasionally joined by René’s voice as he hit a particularly pleasant angle. 

 

“ _ I won’t last much longer _ \--” René warned, his usual tight control devolving into unsteady thrusts as he bent over Henri. 

 

“ _ I’m--I’m close too, _ ” Henri managed to gasp. At some point, he had managed to work his hands loose of his shirt. He tried to pull René closer with his hands, feeling his legs burning with exertion and slipping from René’s shoulders as the other man leaned in closer. Just as his legs slipped to the side, René switched his grip from his legs to his thighs and held him up, just enough to maintain the right angle. Henri took that moment to wrap one arm around René’s neck, his other hand darting downward to wrap around his leaking cock. 

 

The only warning René had before Henri came was a sudden clenching around his length and a wordless cry, before Henri came in white hot spurts, his hand jerking along with the rest of his body. The sudden movements tipped René over the edge as well, and he came with a yell, filling Henri with his cum, his hips stuttering as his vision went blank. 

 

The workshop’s air hung hot and humid around them. René collapsed on top of Henri, letting the other Spy’s legs dangle on either side of him. He didn’t even care anymore that the front of his shirt was being stained. Beneath him, Henri let out a satisfied sigh, closing his eyes briefly to let the warmth of the afterglow wash over him. It wouldn’t be long, he knew, before this position became too uncomfortable for them to remain, but for the time being, it was good enough. 

 

A somewhat insistent whine of complaint shook the Spies out of their thoughts. Dell, still stuck in the chair, had worked one leg free and was desperately trying to loosen the bonds on his arms so he could at least rid himself of the gag. 

 

“ _ What should we do about him? _ ” René asked tiredly as he stood on shaky legs. “ _ I don’t think I have the energy for another round _ …” Henri hummed thoughtfully. 

 

“ _ Should we make him wait a bit longer, then? _ ” he suggested idly. Reaching upwards, he slowly untied the makeshift blindfold around his eyes, in time to see René pulling his gloves neatly back on. 

 

“ _ Hm… _ ” René watched Dell unsuccessfully try to talk to them through the gag. The only sounds that came through made him sound concerningly like the Pyro, but otherwise, he was effectively silenced. 

 

“Perhaps we should reward him, then,” Henri mused. “Unless you have any better ideas…” 

 

“Maybe next time. We’ll just take over his bed for tonight.” The two Spies shared a devilish grin, much to Dell’s distress. René pulled his pants back up, wincing slightly as he felt the front of his shirt stick to his belly. The button and zipper on his pants were also a pain, but he managed to get them suitably back on. Reaching for his pile of clothes, he slung them over one arm before retrieving his tie from Henri, who was still lying on the table and debating whether or not it was worth the pain of getting up. 

 

“You seem to have gotten most of the way free, though, petit,” René encouraged smugly as he strolled over. “If you do, at any point, get free before we wake up, you’re free to join us in bed… Although you should probably shower first.” He kissed Dell on the nose and dragged one hand over the bulge in his pants before sauntering off to collect his clothes. 

 

Henri, meanwhile sat up shakily, wincing as he felt the bruises on his stomach twinge in pain. He collected his clothes and slid his pants back on. He could still feel the marks that René had left, and most of them, he found himself enjoying thinking about. Of course, the rather large bruise that marred his stomach wasn’t one of them, but that could be forgiven. Next time, he wouldn’t lose. Picking up his own clothes, Henri slowly made his way over to Dell, his legs a little shaky still. 

  
“Don’t worry,  _ my dear Engineer _ ,” he murmured, running his fingers along Dell’s jaw, tilting the shorter man’s chin up just slightly so they could make proper eye contact. “I made sure to make the knot on your hands fairly easy to undo. Honestly, I’m surprised you haven’t already gotten yourself free. Keep up the good work.” He winked and left Dell to his struggles. Sauntering into Dell’s storage-room-turned-bedroom, Henri joined René in cleaning up for bed. The night had ended on a much higher note than either Spy had expected and, perhaps, resulted in a new relationship they could both take full advantage of. 

**Author's Note:**

> I 100% blame Ash for this entire 6k fanfiction. I'd paste a picture of our discord conversation in here if I could, bc it basically went "Would René and Henri be dtf?" "Down to fuck or down to fight?" "Yes" (<\- not actually what we said, bc what we said was significantly longer, this was just a good way to summarize it). 
> 
> If Ash manages to spark more creativity in me (read: come up with a funny but also kinda hot idea), I may write a sequel, since it's implied at the end that they may continue being fuck buddies.


End file.
